Temari's Stay at Konoha
by logmein
Summary: Temari was bored in the Sand,So she goes to Konoha for some fun. She ends up having sex with all the female girls of Konoha! Yuri. Hinata,Ino,Sakura,Anko,Kurenai,Tsunade,Shizune,TenTen,Tayuya. She even masturbates...Girl from the Ramen shop too!
1. Chapter 1: Temari's Shower

"Chapter 1: Visit to Konoha" 

It was quiet in the Sand Village for quite some time now. Temari grew tired of nothing interesting happening lately. She thought to herself, perhaps she can visit Konoha for a couple weeks. She began to pack up, when she stopped and thought for a moment, perhaps she should wear the clothes she wore when she was at the Chuunin Exams.  
She began to rummage through her draws and found it. After an hour had passed of packing up, she finally set off to Konoha.

On the way to Konoha she stopped each night. On the final night she stopped again and made camp. She made a fire, and sat by it, thinking of what she will do in Konoha for a couple of weeks. She started thinking about the people she will meet again too.  
"I'm finally gonna see everyone again...Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Ten Ten,Anko...Why do I only care to see the girls"  
Temari shook off the feeling and went to bed.

Three days had passed, and Temari had now entered Konoha. She walked to the Inn and got a room. She unpacked her stuff and looked for that outfit she planned to wear three days ago and placed it on the counter of the bathroom to change into after a shower. She took her shoes and socks off before heading into the bathroom.

Temari took off her headband and gloves to set them on the floor. She also took off her sash and threw it to the floor. When she threw her sash off, her right hand moved slowly across her waist.  
"I didn't notice this material was so soft..." She said in a quiet voice.

Temari closed her eyes and moved her hand down her leg slowly, she then moved her hand back up to her waist and slowly moved her hand up to her breasts. Temari's head moved up and she let out a quiet moan. She started rubbing her hand back and forth, going faster each time, eventually she sqeezed her breasts, causing her to moan loud.

She fell backward only to land on a stool in the bathroom against the wall. Temari was panting fast now.Before she didn't know what she was doing earlier, now she was fully aware of it.  
She thought to herself, "I need to stop...but I don't want to"  
Her eyes still closed and panting hard, she slowly lifted both hands going smoothly against her body until they reached contact with her breasts. She began rubbing them, faster, and faster, until eventually she moved her right hand slowly near her crotch, only to rest her hand very near it on her right leg. She sqeezed her breasts one last time with her left hand and let out a loud moan.  
Now she moved her right hand into her crotch area, and felt wetness in that area. She has yet to remove her panties, but she didn't feel like stopping this pleasure, so she began fingering herself slowly through her panties. At the same time her left hand was repeatingly rubbing and grabbing her breasts. Temari moaned each time she did this. Suddenly she went faster and faster and deeper and deeper into her pussy until she couldn't go deeper. She stopped entirely and was panting hard, the stool was only a little wet where she sat.

She got up and removed her panties to start fingering herself deeper, until she screamed and cummed all over the stool again.  
She slowly took off her dress and threw it to the floor. She moved her right hand back into her pussy and moaned again. She realized she needed to stop, so she began licking her hands clean. At first she was licking them like a snow cone, but then all of a sudden, she began sucking on them and rolled her togue all around her hand until she was finished. Temari sat there panting hard, and moved into the shower to wash up.

After washing her body all in water, she felt that her body was still sticky, so she took the sponge and rubbed it against the places that had cum. Unfortunetly, Temari had cum all over her breasts and pussy. She began rubbing her breasts with the sponge softly, she still liked the feeling, she wanted to stop, but the stickyness was still there so she had to rub harder. She did rub harder on both breasts and let out a grunt afterward. She then moved onto her pussy, She tried to get this one over fast, though oddly looking forward to it. She tried to avoid going inside herself and rubbed around the area, it wasn't as pleasant as the inside but still enough to turn her on, so she stuffed the sponge in her pussy and screamed. She then began shoving it in and out repeatingly and stopped entirely. Afterwards, she continued cleaning herself normally.

When she got outside the shower, she grabbed her clothes and began putting them on without even drying first. When she was ready, she got out her door and started wandering around Konoha to go visit the others.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Welcome

"Chapter 2: Sakura's Welcome"

When Temari had gotten a little outside of the Inn, she immediatly saw Sakura. Sakura gave Temari an odd look to the face and only blushed. Sakura heard all the moaning and screaming from before and knew it was Temari.  
"Hello Temari-san! Are you here to visit Konoha or on other matters"  
Temari smiled and replied, "I'm here to visit"  
Sakura smiled big.  
"Well then, why don't you and I go out for some tea"  
"mmm...I feel like drinking some Sake instead for some reason"  
"We'll just head out for some Sake then, my treat! I know the best bar in town"  
Temari only smiled and they both started heading toward the bar.  
When they had got there, they both sat down and got acquainted.  
Sakura took a sip of her Sake and asked why Temari would visit Konoha. Temari only sighed, "The sand village hasn't had anthing interesting happening lately. So I thought I might as well visit"  
"Wouldn't you get in trouble"  
"My brother is the Kazekage"  
"Oh, that's right"  
"Now Sakura-san, when you say best bar in town, What did you mean"  
"Oh, They have the strongest Sake"

By now Sakura and Temari had only had one cup. When they were drinking their second one, it was oddly quiet.  
Temari took a sip of her Sake and looked away at something in the distance. Sakura began staring at Temari from bottom to top. Temari had just gotten out of the shower, so she looked wet all over her body, even her hair. Sakura stared at her legs at first, they were something about them, other than being wet that made Sakura feel good. Sakura looked up slowly examining her body and saw Temari's chest. She then looked up again to see her cleavage. Sakura thought to herself, "It's so wet and clean, I can see the water slide down it..." Sakura kept looking at the same spot of Temari's chest, so wet, where Sakura gazed, water kept sliding down it.

Eventually Temari looked back, "Something wrong Sakura?" Sakura was too busy staring at Temari to notice anything. Temari asked again and Sakura looked up fast, "Oh oh, sorry Temari-san, I just realized you were wearing your clothes from the Chuunin exams from back then"

Temari smiled and replied, "I thought it would be more appealing"  
Sakura blushed and finished her Sake. Temari had already finished hers. It remained quiet for a while, until Sakura spoke up, "Erm...Excuse me Temari-san...I have to use the restroom"  
"Oh, alright then"

Sakura went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She then went into a stall and locked the door. She looked down and her eyes closed halfway. Afterwards she just walked over to the toilet and pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet. Although Sakura didn't feel like using the toilet, she was thinking of that time when she looked at Temari. Her legs...her hair..her face, her chest...It made Sakura feel very sensual...especially how her body was very wet...Sakura began to finger herself with one hand, and the other to "feel" her own chest. she moaned slightly. Sakura froze...she waited a bit and asked,"Is...is anyone...here"  
No one responded, so Sakura continued on.

Sakura gently moved her fingers in and out and moaned throughout the bathroom. She began to switch speeds on and off, faster, slower, faster! Sakura used her other hand to unzip her shirt just enough to reach her breasts. She began sqeezing them out of excitement and let out a small scream. Now Sakura was fingering herself and sqeezing her own boobs at the same time, constantly changing speeds. Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, she began letting out giant moans, slight screams and even talking to herself sexfully, "Oooh...oooh...ooh...oooh...ooh..oh...AH!!!..Ah!...oh..OH!...yeah...yes...please...please!...OH! FUCK!!!OH!!!...ohhh...ooohh..ooh..oh...ooh"

Temari wanted to go wash her hands after having the Sake. Her hands still felt semi sticky, she had tried washing it off and of course it wont wash off in this place, but she could always try. Temari headed for the bathroom and right before she opened the door, she heard a moan. Temari opened the door quietly and walked in slowly. She knew that was Sakura. Temari still waited a bit in the bathroom for more moans, instead she got a bit more than she asked for, "Oh!ooooh!oh! AH!...ooh..Temari...this feels...sooo good...oh fuck yeah...fuck yeah!...fuck!!!...oohh...Temari...oooh"  
Temari's face got surprised, she slowly walked out of the bathroom quietly and sat back down in her seat. Temari only smiled.

Sakura was still fingering herself and touching herself, when she realized she was in the bathroom too long, she went as deep as she could into her pussy and moaned and screamed. Sakura had cummed all over her hand. She licked it off and sucked on her hand. Licking each finger slowly, sucking each finger, and swallowing all she can.She pulled up her panties and got out of the stall. She had planned to wash her hands so they aren't sticky but she realized she might have made it suspicious that her time was long. Instead she grabbed her gloves and put them on both hands. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. Sakura payed the bills and they both stood about a foot long by each other at the table ready to leave.

"Sorry that took so long Temari-san"  
"It's alright Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed and wondered if she knew what she had thought and did this whole time...Temari had just realized the words that came out of her mouth. San was to be used for calling equals names...Chan meant cuteness! Temari tried to cover, "So, do you know a place where we can eat"  
"Oh...I'll take you to my house, I have alot of food"  
Sakura had led Temari to her house and let her in.  
"Such a nice home Sakura-san"  
"Thank you"  
Sakura went into the kitchen, only to sigh loudly.  
"What's wrong Sakura-san?" "I need to clean up some dishes...Please wait a bit on the couch"  
"Alright"

Temari stared as Sakura did the dishes, occasionally Sakura would move her butt back and forth and move around. Finally Temari had noticed Sakura was washing the dishes with gloves on.  
Temari got up and stopped Sakura, "Sakura-san, take off the gloves, the dishes would be much easier to clean, with them off"  
Sakura didn't say anything nor move, she was frozen and didn't know what to do. Temari waited a bit and took Sakura's gloves off and walked away. Sakura thought to herself, "Had she noticed"  
Sakura began to realize that her own hands were now sticky above the area that it should had been. She realized Temari's was sticky too! Sakura turned around and asked her why Temari's own hands were sticky. Temari's face was in shock, but she replied with, "Oh, it was probably from the bar we were at. Why are your hands sticky Sakura-san?" she replied with a grin "Well...I...I...I ate some snacks earlier"  
"Really? You know I hadn't anything to eat yet today"  
Sakura flinched, "Sorry Temari I ran out"  
"Well I am so hungry, How bout I finish the leftovers?Sakura-chan?" Temari had said that sentence so casually, but when she said Sakura's name, it was so sensual, quiet and...very...sexy Sakura thought.

Temari walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hands. Sakura stared surprisingly. Temari moved Sakura's hands up to her mouth and licked them very slowly. While licking her hands, Temari looked up at Sakura sexually and continued licking her hands. Temari began sucking on Sakura's hands, and slowly licked her lips when she had took a break. Sakura only reacted with a surprised face. Temari licked and sucked each finger until she stopped and looked at Sakura again with her face staring deep into Sakura's, Temari's eyes were half close and licking her lip, as if tempting Sakura.  
Sakura thought to herself, "This feels...so...great...Temari...all wet...revealing alot of her body...Temari looking at me...with such a sexual face...and her licking her lips...licking my hands"  
Sakura blushed and said to herself softly, "Temari-chan"  
Temari raised her finger to her mouth, "Shh"  
Temari grabbed Sakura's body and kissed her. After a long while, Sakura replied with small joys, "Mmmm..." It sounded so joyful and sensual. Temari and Sakura remained kissing until Temari stopped wondering if that sexual sound was to keep going or to stop. Sakura began to speak, "Temari-chan...why"  
Temari only smiled and replied, "You started it by hitting on me...You know you want me...I was even in the restroom hearing you..." Temari was interupted with a quick kiss by Sakura. Then they continued kissing until Temari stuck her tongue in Sakura's mouth. Sakura only grunted and replied back by playing with Temari's tongue. This went on for minutes. They rarely took breaks other than to move into another position. Temari stuck her tongue out again to move into Sakura's mouth, but instead this time, Sakura grabbed her tongue with her mouth and sucked on it while Temari slowly moved her tongue back. Temari did the same to Sakura afterwards, and tried attempting it again, only this time she added small kisses to Sakura's tongue.Sakura and Temari were making out for minutes. Finally Temari moved her hand down Sakura's chest to her crotch and rubbed it slightly. Sakura's hands went all around Temari's body slowly.

Suddenly Sakura stopped and picked up Temari's hand, "Your hands...they are still sticky...Let me...clean them for you"  
Sakura licked her hand so sensually that it made Temari become wet in a matter of minutes. Sakura did each finger until they were each dry and then moved onto the hand. Temari tried speaking, "Let... me go, I..want you..." Sakura stopped when Temari's hand was clean. Temari grabbed Sakura as hard as she can and shoved her into the couch. Sakura stopped her and grinned, "Wait...Not here...follow me"  
Sakura had led Temari into a bedroom, it was not Sakura's main room, but her spare room. Temari sat on the bed while Sakura locked the door.  
Sakura flicked her hair and said sensually, "Now then, where were we?"

Author's Note:  
Please review and favorite!

This is my first time writing yuri or sex stories, so please give me ideas! I mean like sentences to use,certain sensual scenes.  
I need some more words too! for example, Vagina,Pussy,Kiss,Breasts. What do girls do to tease eachother?  
No toy scenes at all, I will don't find those very hot unless it's like two girls sharing a vibrator at the same time...

ALSO!  
There seems to be a life on documents uploaded, how do I keep the life up on it? 


End file.
